


Breathe Me In

by Incadence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But today. There was something different and Isaac couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was through the blurry veil of sleep and full wakefulness. He gave a hesitant sniff in the air. Scott. Warmth. Comfort. Mine. Alpha, and … Isaac gave a confused frown, there was another smell in the air, something he recognized but couldn’t exactly say what it was.</p><p>It was a heavy heady sort of smell. Husky yet sweet like honey and custard. Isaac wrinkled his nose. </p><p> And then Scott pushed against Isaac’s back and let out a small moan.</p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me In

Dusky grey filtered in the room and Isaac drowsily cracked open an eyelid. It was that time of morning, where the black of the night shifted to a calm grey and the beginnings of orange rays began to paint the sky. But instead of the pleasant haziness Isaac usually felt there was only confusion. Because, firstly there was something, no someone pressed against his back, secondly he had no idea where he was, and lastly everything smelled like Scott. It was almost overwhelming, but not exactly unpleasant. Isaac frowned, blinking slowly as he vaguely became aware of the arm slung across his waist, and long fingers clinging to his chest.

 _Nightmares._ Isaac’s brain supplied to him sleepily. _Nightmares. Scott. Comfort. Warm. Protection._

So it had been another one of those days. It wasn’t like Isaac and Scott hadn’t slept  
together before. Sometimes they had fallen asleep on the couch together and Isaac would wake up to find Scott drooling on his shoulder, or one of those nights where Isaac would turn up in Scott’s room and would wordlessly nod. Just a nod. And then Scott would bundle him up, bury his nose in Isaac’s hair and whisper.

“It’s okay.”

But today. There was something different and Isaac couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was ,through the blurry veil of sleep and full wakefulness. He gave a hesitant sniff in the air. _Scott. Warmth. Comfort. Mine. Alpha_ , and … Isaac gave a confused frown, there was another smell in the air, something he recognized but couldn’t exactly say what it was.

It was a heavy heady sort of smell. Husky yet sweet like honey and custard. Isaac wrinkled his nose. 

 And then Scott pushed against Isaac’s back and let out a small moan.

Oh. _Oh._

And this was bad. Really bad. Isaac needed to get out now or else he was going to do something stupid. Something really stupid. And then suddenly, the smell of lust was everywhere and it blinded his senses and all he could smell and feel was Scott, and the heady warmth spreading across his back. He tried desperately to ignore the rush of heat that bloomed across his stomach and groin. Isaac twisted in Scott’s embrace, and oh god he didn’t want to wake him. To see Scotts face and the awkwardness that would follow afterwards.

 He needed to get out now.

After shifting a little, Isaac found himself face to face with Scott and this was even worse, because now Scott’s erection was pressed against his and Isaac wanted friction, _needed_ friction.

Scott pressed against Isaac again, his face falling into the dip of Isaac’s neck and then that’s when Isaac heard it.

“Isaac.”

And oh god now he was definitely going to do something stupid now.

Isaac pressed against Scott, releasing an involuntary moan. And it was too late now, and Isaac told himself to stop. But he wanted this, but Isaac had painstakingly built up their friendship and trust one by one, guarding it fiercely. He didn’t want to break it, to see the pieces shatter.   
But he wanted this. He really wanted this.

By now it was really too late. Scott’s eyes snapped open, his pupils blown wide, dark with desire. He stared at Isaac looking almost adorably confused. And then his eyes dropped down to his chest and his eyes widened.

“Isaac... I” Scott started his voice cracking, and there was a sudden cloud of doubt, maybe Scott didn’t want this, maybe he wasn’t worth it.

Isaac dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry... I” he started. But then Scotts fingers were in his hair and clamped across his chin and Scott’s lips were on his and all Isaac could do was _feel._

It was messy, a desperate crush of tongue, lips and teeth. Scott's hands were everywhere, fingers curling under his shirt, in his hair, pushing Isaac forward so that their lips slotted together. Isaac dragged his tongue slowly across Scott's lips and teeth and tongue, lips quirking up in a slight smirk as Scott let out a low moan. 

Blankets twisted around their ankles and were kicked off, tumbling onto the floor. And off came boxers and shirts, discarded and thrown into the corner. Isaac ran a finger down Scott's chest, toying gently with his nipple. 

"Isaac." Scott grunted, as Isaac pressed his lips against his chest. "Isaac  please just... Fuck!" Scott said as Isaac scraped his teeth against his nipple. Isaac peered at Scott from under his lashes his mouth curling an amused smirk. 

"So you like that huh?" 

Scott merely gave a small shiver, hand reaching up to grip his ass. 

And then Isaac slid down Scott's chest, dark eyes glinting in the soft grey of the morning. He rested his hands against the inside of Scott's thighs. And slowly, agonizing slowly licked a wet stripe on the underside of his thigh. Scott let out a harsh exhale of breath, pushing his hips up. 

"Stop teasing." Scott grunted,a hint of a command in his tone.  

But, Isaac wasn't one to listen, and so he pressed another wet mouthed kiss against his thigh, smiling slightly as Scott writhed and twisted and begged. 

 Isaac finally pressed his tongue against Scott's cock, and he let out a heady moan. His hips bucking slightly into Isaac's mouth.Scott's hand tangled in Isaac's curls, holding him there. And he didn't let go.

"God. Isaac. You..." Scott said breathless. "You don't know what you do to me."   Isaac dug his fingers into Scott's hips in a way that said 'good.' 

His tongue began working up and down the head of his cock. The sounds Scott was making sent heat rushing down to his groin.  It wasn't long before Scott came, come splattering all over the bedsheets and onto his stomach. 

And then Isaac made the mistake of turning to look at Scott, his face flushed red, twisting around the sheets and the sight of him, hair messed up, lips red and slightly bruised was enough to make Isaac come.

Then they went a second time, and then a third  until they were both sticky, sweaty and sore. The sunlight was gently filtering in as Isaac came down from another orgasm.

"Scott. Scott. Scott!" Scott's name was a mantra upon Isaac's lips,  stitched across his tongue. And as Isaac licked into Scott's mouth again, he tried to memorize every sound Scott made. 

And in the morning light, when Scott dozed back to sleep, Isaac tried to run. He didn't want to see Scott's face later. To hear the words 'No strings attached right?' or 'I didn't want you.' He wouldn't be able to do it. But when Isaac tried to leave, he felt gentle fingers skim across his back, small featherlight touches against his spine. Isaac's eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't leave." Scott's voice broke. "Please."

 Isaac didn't reply and turned towards the door.

"Isaac." 

Isaac paused. He had never heard anyone say his name like that before, and the way Scott said it like it was _mine, love, friend, comfort and please_ all in one word. 

Isaac didn't leave. He pressed his lips against Scott's hair.

"It's okay. I'm here"  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut ficlet. Welp, my smut-writing skills suck. I'm not too happy with this one and I was quite hesitant in posting it since it wasn't written very well and it's kind of clunky. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
